Blatly and Imp: Northern Menace
Blatly and Imp: Northern Menace is a spin off to the series focusing on Blatly and Imp. In this game, Blatly and Imp travel up in the northern province Carnaga to stop a robot called Toxic from mutating the entire country while also trying to meet up with Skip and Sqak, who were earlier invited up in Carnaga to star in a commercial. Story Cutscenes Blatly and Imp got a phone call from Sqak saying that he and Skip won the roles to be in a commercial up in Carnaga (a fictional version of Canada). The duo decide to go up to Carnaga to meet up with Skip and Sqak in Sully's Syrup, a maple syrup factory where the commercial is being filmed. However once they arrived up in Caranga, lots of the residents began acting bitter and hostile after being exposed to a mutation gas made by a mysterious robot called Toxic. Blatly and Imp decide to venture across Carnaga trying to find Sully's Syrup and foil Toxic's plan. The duo learned that Sully's Syrup is located in Belches Island, which is completely surrounded by Toxic's mutation goo, so they decide to use a boat from Docking Bay Danger to reach Belches Island. At Sully's Syrup, Blatly and Imp were surprised that Toxic has invaded the building and renamed it "Toxic Co." Wanting to deal with the maniacal machine once and for all, Blatly and Imp confront Toxic up in Sully's office only to discover that he's actually a pawn built by Dr. Gearz (a minor character from the first game). Gearz reveals that after Skip and Sqak defeated Emperor Dante, his company Fracas Factory suffered bankruptcy and closed down leaving the robotic scientist broke, so he decides to go up to Carnaga and spread his mutation goo to corrupt the critters. After tying up the pair, Dr. Gearz advertises his latest invention the "Muticypher" that will reduce the critter mutants to normal, hoping this will win back his glory. It also turns out that Skip and Sqak are frozen inside a giant Popsicle with Gearz claiming that the two are responsible for the mutations. Blatly and Imp were able to break out of their restrains and stops the ad from airing to the public. Gearz uses Toxic to destroy Blatly and Imp but they manage to destroy the menacing robot, causing debris from the ceiling to come crashing down onto Gearz. Toxic's destruction causes a chain reaction that turns all the critters in Carnaga back to normal. After Skip and Sqak thawed out of their frozen prison, they congratulated Blatly and Imp for their heroic efforts before going over to beat up Dr. Gearz as revenge for freezing them. Although Carnaga is saved from Gearz's scheme, Chairmen Sully Silkbear is nowhere to be found. If the player rescues enough Maple Flies in each world, all the flies will reveal their empire that Dr. Gearz hidden during his and Toxic's presence in Carnaga. After travelling through the Maple Fly Kingdom, Blatly and Imp discovered Sully who is trapped inside a cage all this time; was well as Dr. Gearz, who tries to escape Carnaga in a zeppelin after the locals found out about his true colors. Blatly and Imp engage a dogfight against Gearz's zeppelin and managed to rescue Sully. In the 100% ending with Sully saved, the commercial to his maple syrup was completed and successful with everyone in the photo, including a humiliated Dr. Gearz who was knocked dizzy from the zeppelin crash. Levels The game's setting completly takes place in the large country Carnaga, which is located up in the north from Sunny Villa. Licious Lagoon * 1-1 Lagoon Buffoon * 1-2 Typha Triumph * 1-3 Mushroom Meadows * 1-4 Piranha Peril * 1-5 Underground Pound * 1-B Louie's Lagoon (BOSS: Louie) * 1-S Potto Stu Tree Top Country * 2-1 Marching Moss * 2-2 Raccoonver * 2-3 Wiggly Webs * 2-4 Lumber Bumper * 2-5 Caterpillar Thriller * 2-B Crawler's Combat (BOSS: Crawler) * 2-S Bonnie's Brownies North Humisphere * 3-1 Boreal Forests * 3-2 Blowhard Blizzards * 3-3 Frosty Fighting * 3-4 Ram-bunctious (Rammy Segment) * 3-5 Igloo Village * 3-B Ikloo's Igloo (BOSS: Ikloo) * 3-S Hot CoCo's Under River * 4-1 Crunching Clams * 4-2 Cavern Chaos * 4-3 Snake Ron's River * 4-4 Rinse Otter Island * 4-5 Hugsom Bay * 4-B Clammy's Clash (BOSS: Clammy) * 4-S Fishy Fred's Torngoat Mountains * 5-1 Cacti Spry (Rammy Segment) * 5-2 Beaver Dam Scram * 5-3 Spring and Sting * 5-4 Cubvick Caves * 5-5 * 5-B Boller's Brawl (BOSS: Boller) * 5-S Choco Charlie's Slimy Sewers * 6-1 Slippery Slides * 6-2 What The Shell? * 6-3 Poisonous Ponds * 6-4 Insecticide Insects * 6-5 Drainpipe of Danger * 6-B Furious Fists (BOSS: Handu And Comat) * 6-S Mud Ball Inc. Toxic Co. * 7-1 Clean Up In Isle 7 * 7-2 Robo Rave * 7-3 Electric Fence Suspense * 7-4 Mutant Mayhem * 7-5 * 7-B Toxic's Tyranny (Final Boss: Toxic) Maple Fly Kingdom * Maple Fly Kingdom * Carnaga Dogfight (SECRET BOSS: Dr. Gearz's Zeppelin) Characters Characters * Blatly: Blatly does most of the venturing while Imp rides on his back. He can climb on moss walls and wack enemies with his tail underwater. * Imp: Imp helps Blatly's quest across Carnaga by gliding him across gaps, climbing across ceilings and fighting off enemies during wall climbing areas. * Becky: Blatly's older sister who drives the duo across Carnaga on her motorbike. * Silvia White: * Maple Flies: Toxic has captured all the Maple Flies all over Carnaga to power up his machines. Freeing all of them in each world will unlock the secret ending. * Rammy: A large sheep-like creature that has a very bad temper. He appears as a playable character in some areas in the game, where Blatly and Imp would accidentally fall on his back while he's asleep and he would then rampage across the entire segment. * Dr. Gearz: Gearz did not appear at all in the game until the climax in Toxic Co where it reveals he is the true mastermind behind the mutations in Carnaga. After his company closed down, Gearz tries to make his Muticypher product a huge success by mutating most of the critters and lying to the remaining residents in the country that Skip and Sqak are the ones behind all this. His plan was foiled by Blatly and Imp. Business Owners All the business owners in Carnaga have been captured by Toxic and forced to work under his rule. Blatly and Imp went into their factories invaded by Toxic's forces to rescue them. * Stu: A beaver who sells soup in Licious Lagoon. * Bonnie: * Holly CoCo: * Fred: * Charlie: * Darwin: A dung beetle who sells balls of dung to other dung beetles. He runs the Mud Bals Inc. Bosses * Louie: The boss of Licious Lagoon. He is a loon mutated by Toxic to defeat Blatly and Imp. He fights the pair with a croquet mallet. * Crawler: The boss of Tree Top Country. He is a harmless caterpillar mutated into a ferocious killing machine by Toxic. He fights the pair with his pincers. * Ikloo: The boss of North Humisphere. He is a small goat mutated into a ballistic ramming maniac by Toxic. He fights the pair with his large, icy horns. * Clammy: The boss of Under River. He is a sea clam mutated into a hostile chomping beast by Toxic. * Boller: The boss of Torngoat Mountains. He is a tiny armadillo mutated into a spike shelled monster by Toxic. * Handu And Comat: The bosses of Slimy Sewers. They are twin slugs mutated into a pair of metallic fists by Toxic. * Toxic: The one responsible for the mutations across Carnaga and the boss of Slimy Sewers and Toxic Co. He is an unknown robot who sends his mutated minions to destroy Blatly and Imp. In the end, it is revealed that Toxic was actually built by Dr. Gearz who wants to mutate critters in order for his new Muticypher product will make an instant huge profit. Enemies * Loony Goon: Geese that patrol on a set platform. * Rusty Can: Robotic underlings who work for Toxic. * Slam Sloth: Sloths that hang from the cieling and throw pineapples below. * Feaver: Beavers that run across a platform, mauling anything in front of them. * Stinger: Wasps with stingers on their heads that fly from left or right. * Grizz: Grizzly bears that are too strong to get jumped on. It takes 3 hits from the side to defeat them. * Nutty Ned: Squirrels that straw shoot acorns. * TBA Trivia * Originally, the game was going to take place in a summer resort before the setting was changed to a north-like province during development. ** In addition, it was only going to center on Blatly as the Main Character until Imp was included. Category:Spin Offs Category:Games